tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sidney
Sidney *'Class': BR Class 08 *'Designer: '''British Railways *'Builder': Crewe, Darlington, Derby, Doncaster, or Horwich Works *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Speed': 15-20 mph *'Built:' sometime between 1952 and 1962 '''Sidney', nicknamed "Sid", is a diesel shunter. Bio Sidney was one of the diesels who laughed at Percy's joke when the tank engine first arrived at the Sodor Dieselworks. He only appeared very briefly on a hoist with no wheels. It is currently unknown what happened to him during the fire at the Dieselworks, as he was unable to move from his hoist. He was still there in the seventeenth season and was often referred to as a Christmas decoration by the diesels, literally being used as one by Diesel 10 as well. Percy asked how long Sidney had been left up on the hoist and found out from Norman that it had been two years. Percy gave Sidney a new set of wheels as a Christmas present, and Sidney is now a really useful engine again. In the eighteenth season, he, along with Diesel, Den, and Dart hid from Paxton, whom then found them again at the end of the day. Persona Sidney is a bit of a forgetful engine. He starts his day at one location and ends up at another, not remembering how he got there. When it was his turn for repairs at the Dieselworks, he was hoisted up and had his undercarriage removed. Being patient, Sidney was happy to wait, and wait, and wait. He sat there happy to pass the time with any engine that happened to be visiting. Two years later, he still had no wheels, so Percy helped him at Christmas to get a new set of wheels and now he is back on track. Basis Sidney is a BR Class 08 diesel shunter. Diesel, The Diesel Shunter, Paxton, Splatter, Dodge, 'Arry, and Bert are also members of this class. Livery Sidney is painted navy blue with yellow lining and a warning panel under his face. His traction rods are painted red. Appearances Television series * Season 17 - The Missing Christmas Decorations * Season 18 - Disappearing Diesels Specials: * Day of the Diesels (not named, does not speak) Voice Actors * Bob Golding (UK/US; seventeenth season onwards) * Shōto Kashii (Japan; seventeenth season only) * Ken Sanders (Japan; eighteenth season onwards) * Grzegorz Kwiecień (Poland; seventeenth season onwards) * Helge Winther Larsen (Norway; seventeenth season onwards) * Bruno Marçal (Brazil; seventeenth season onwards) Trivia * In some merchandising and books, Sidney is sometimes misspelt as "Sydney". * Sidney's horn is actually Paxton's at a different pitch. Quotes * Percy: Sidney, how long have you been up there? * Sidney: Erm, not very long Percy. I mean, er, I forget. * Norman: It's been about two years. * Percy: Two years? That's a very long time. * Sidney: Yeah, I'm waiting for my wheels. I think the order's been misplaced. - Percy, Sidney, and Norman discussing how long Sidney has been without wheels, The Missing Christmas Decorations, seventeenth season. Merchandise * Take-n-Play * Wooden Railway (normal and Holiday Special version, both discontinued) * Minis (Classic and Winter) Gallery File:DayoftheDiesels134.png|Sidney in Day of the Diesels File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations10.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations30.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations38.png|Sidney decorated with lights File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations63.png|Sidney and Percy File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations70.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations73.png|Sidney's wheels File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations75.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations76.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations79.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations98.png|Sidney with Diesel and Diesel 10 File:DisappearingDiesels4.png|Sidney and Diesel File:DisappearingDiesels30.png|Paxton and Sidney File:DisappearingDiesels40.png|Dart, Den and Sidney File:DisappearingDiesels38.png DisappearingDiesels87.png|Sidney with Norman and Den File:Diesel,'Arry,Bert,Splatter,Dodge,Paxton,andSidney'sprototype.png|Sidney's basis Merchandise Gallery File:Take-n-PlaySidney.png|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2013Sidney.jpg|2013 Take-n-Play File:WoodenRailwayprototypeSidney.JPG|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwaySidney.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwaySidney'sHolidaySpecial.jpg|Wooden Railway Sidney's Holiday Special File:MinisClassicSidney.jpg|Minis (Classic) MinisWinterSidney.jpg|Minis (Chillin') See also Category:Images of Sidney Category:North Western Railway Category:BR Class 08 Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Television Series-only characters Category:0-6-0